I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers, and more particularly to a box for shipping aircraft or other engines.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Containers and other apparatus have long been known for shipping one or more engines, such as automobiles or aircraft internal combustion engines. Several of these containers have included rigid frames affixed to the engine or engines. Containers of this type have often included a casing disposed over the frame and engines. Collapsible frame structures have been known as well.
One drawback of prior engine shipping containers has been that the containers have generally been dimensioned for carrying only one particular type of engine. The supports or risers in the container, to which the engine is mounted, are generally immovable and of fixed dimension. Even when the crate is useful for shipping two different types of engines, for example, the type of crate disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,500 (H. N. Nutt), the engine-engaging portion on the base of the crib merely pivots into and out of engagement with the shipped engine, but the engine engaging portion is otherwise fixed in horizontal, vertical and angular location. No carrier is known to Applicants which includes one or more supports or risers which are adjustable to a variety of engine types.